Field
The disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Related Art
A semiconductor device using a group III nitride such as gallium nitride (GaN) as the semiconductor material has been known conventionally. The semiconductor device may include p-type semiconductor regions. JP 2007-184327A describes a method of performing ion implantation multiple times in order to form p-type semiconductor regions.
The ion implantation process is an expensive process. There is accordingly a need for decreasing the frequency of ion implantation, in order to reduce the manufacturing cost of the semiconductor device.